Boomerang (TV channel)
History Boomerang originated as a weekend block on its sister network, Cartoon Network on December 8, 1992, nearly two months after Cartoon Network was first broadcast. On April 1, 2000, Boomerang became a standalone channel on select cable networks. The main difference between the Boomerang programming block and the standalone network, is that when Boomerang was a block, they tended to only air television programs from a specific year. Now, they air a combination of different programs, from various eras. Boomerang started off as a commercial-free network, as the programs had no commercials, and whatever time was left at the end of the program was promoted to airing classic shorts (i.e. The Robonic Stooges) or promoting Cartoon Network. Boomerang continues to promote Cartoon Network, however, Cartoon Network no longer promotes Boomerang during commercial breaks. Programming: Main article: List of programs broadcast by Boomerang Boomerang currently airs a long list of cartoons, both classic and modern. Boomerang has access to Turner Broadcasting System's library, which consists of 1,000+ animated series. In addition to cartoons, they also air a programming block, which airs animated TV movies. Boomerang tends to air programs from MGM, Hanna-Barbera, and Warner Bros. Animation. In addition to this list, they also air select Ruby-Spears programs, as well as programs for DePatie-Freleng, Cartoon Network, and a few from Teletoon. On May 24, 2014, Boomerang announced their upcoming schedule, which premiered on June 2, 2014. The new schedule consisted of shows such as "Chowder", "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated" and more, that are less than 10 years old. Arguably, the new schedule got rid of the remaining classic series of Boomerang, besides the permanent series of the channel. Although debatable, the schedule has very few "classic" cartoon series, considering only four series of this schedule were produced throughout "The Golden Age" of cartoons. Those cartoons are Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo! Where Are You!, and Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. On January 19, 2015, Boomerang was rebranded as part of a global rebranding effort and will offer original programming for the first time; the relaunched channel will continue to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in the hopes that Boomerang can become a "second flagship" on par with the main Cartoon Network channel. Current Programming: * The Garfield Show * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Teen Titans Go! * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Flintstones * Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Smurfs * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Pokemon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise Schedule: Past Schedules Archive: *Schedule 1 (April 7, 2014 - June 1, 2014) *Schedule 2 (June 2, 2014 - July 11, 2014) *[ 3] (July 12, 2014 - August 17, 2014) * Schedule 4 (August 18, 2014 - November 30, 2014) * Schedule 5 (December 1, 2014 - January 9, 2015) * Schedule 6 (January 10, 2015 - February 15, 2015) * Schedule 7 (February 16, 2015 - March 8, 2015) * Schedule 8 (March 9, 2015 - March 15, 2015) * Schedule 9 (March 16, 2015 - April 26, 2015) * Schedule 10 (April 27, 2015 - June 7, 2015) * Schedule 11 (June 8, 2015 - July 12, 2015) * Schedule 12 (July 13, 2015 - August 16, 2015) * Schedule 13 (August 17, 2015 - September 6, 2015) * Schedule 14 (September 7, 2015 - October 4, 2015) * Schedule 15 (October 5, 2015 - present) * Schedule 16 (October 25, 2015 - November 10, 2015) * Schedule 17 (November 20, 2015 - December 5, 2015) * Schedule 18 (December 25, 2015 - January 11, 2016) * Schedule 19 (January 24, 2016 - February 6, 2016) * Schedule 20 (February 10, 2016 - March 7, 2016)